


No Idea About Me And You

by deandratb



Series: Drabble Requests [11]
Category: The Doctor Blake Mysteries
Genre: F/M, lucien x jean also mentioned briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandratb/pseuds/deandratb
Summary: Prompted drabble; makeout, interrupted.





	No Idea About Me And You

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous prompt: **malice getting caught by jean/lucien**

"On the couch, like a couple of teenagers!" Jean's whisper travels from the kitchen. 

Matthew is mortified at being interrupted by the Blakes. If he'd known they were cutting date night short, he wouldn't have gotten so carried away. 

Alice is unruffled--other than her blouse, anyway, which had Matthew's hands underneath it moments earlier. 

"Did you know they were..."

Lucien's delight cuts Jean off. "Not at all. Isn't it wonderful?"

"Well. Yes, of course it is. It's just..."

Tired of eavesdropping, Alice kisses Matthew goodnight on her way out.

"Your couch is surprisingly comfortable, Jean. See you tomorrow, Lucien."

**Author's Note:**

> Title borrowed from "Dress" by Taylor Swift.


End file.
